band_blundersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Highlighter Ninja
The Highlighter Ninja is the first action movie on Band Blunders. It is the first short film to star Mitchell and Paige. The Highlighter Ninja has been the most hyped movie on Band Blunders. Each character in this movie plays either a superhero or a villain. Everyone except Mitchell is a villain. The trailer was released on February 13, 2019. Plot The movie starts with a figure in black making a potion. He receives a magical orb at his door and locks it in a box. He leaves a note to his apprentice, telling him to protect the orb with his life. Later, Freddy Jr (his face isn't seen) attacks and kills the figure. He steals some of the potion, dumping the rest outside. He then leaves. Six months later, Mitchell, Raina, Liam, and Rebekah are working at Burger King. When Mitchell and Liam go to take their breaks, Mitchell catches Liam following him. Liam plays it off, leaving Mitchell confused. Later, Raina goes to Mitchell's house to show him an article about 'The Highlighter Ninja', a new superhero in their town. She also tells him that they have to fill in for other people's shifts at work, and they leave, where they meet Liam and Rebekah. Later, Liam leaves and goes inside Mitchell's house. Mitchell sees this and hurries over to look. Liam has a neon mask and sword, and Raina figures out that Mitchell is the Highlighter Ninja. Mitchell says he is looking for an evil gang of people called The Vindictives. Raina and Liam offer to help, so Mitchell gives them weapons. Mitchell instructs them on each member of the gang: Empress, Freddy Jr, Weather Witch, Meme Queen, and Yeeter. They eventually run into Rebekah, who also ends up joining them after they tell her who Mitchell is. While devising a strategy to track down the members, Mitchell notices Liam is wearing Freddy Jr's sweater. Liam reveals himself as Freddy Jr and attacks the trio, knocking Raina unconscious in the process. Mitchell eventually manages to chase him off. Later, Mitchell, Rebekah, and Raina find an envelope with the Vindictives' gang symbol on it. Before Rebekah can finish reading it, it gets hot and burns to a crisp. Raina reveals herself as Weather Witch as Freddy Jr and Meme Queen approach, warning Mitchell and Rebekah that Empress is looking forward to destroying them. They then leave. Mitchell is cautious of Rebekah, since his other two friends betrayed him, but Rebekah manages to convince him that she is good. Mitchell says The Vindictives might be after an orb his master (the figure from the beginning) gave to him. They get it, and Rebekah hides it. Later, Mitchell and Rebekah are confronted by Empress, Meme Queen, and Yeeter. Meme Queen uses the power of Flex-Seal to stick the duo to a wall while she and Yeeter search for the orb. However, they don't find it, and unstick them and leave. Later, the heroes are confronted by the entire gang. Weather Witch teleports them inside, where they detain Mitchell and surround Rebekah. Mitchell begs for Rebekah to attack them, but the villains start looking at each other and smirking. Eventually, they start maliciously laughing, and eventually Rebekah joins in. Rebekah tells Mitchell that she is actually Empress. The person posing as Empress is a woman named Diversion. Rebekah pulls out the orb, but Mitchell manages to steal it and run. A battle ensues, which starts off with Mitchell knocking Weather Witch unconscious. Yeeter yeets Mitchell into a door, enabling him to grab the orb and give it to Diversion, who puts it in a chest and walks away. Meme Queen steps in front of her to stand guard. Mitchell gets up and throws Yeeter down. Meme Queen uses the power of Christ to compel Mitchell, sending him flying. However, Mitchell retaliates by slashing Meme Queen on the arm, and then stabbing her in the gut, killing her. Rebekah, enraged, freezes the other gang members in place so she can face Mitchell alone. A final fight ensues, where Rebekah is eventually fatally stabbed by Mitchell and dies, unfreezing the other Vindictives, who all rush to aid her. Mitchell throws his sword at Yeeter, killing him. Weather Witch, Diversion, and Freddy Jr manages to escape with the bodies of Empress and Yeeter, intending on bringing them back. Mitchell exits the room. In a post-credits scene, Diversion, Freddy Jr, and Weather Witch are walking down the street. Freddy Jr is holding Empress' cloak. Cast Mitchell Perciful as Mitchell/Highlighter Ninja Rebekah Ehrhart as Rebekah/Empress Kimberly Earl as Fake Empress/Diversion/KImi Liam Ulrich as Liam/Freddy Jr Raina Foran as Raina/Weather Witch Paige Kiehl as Meme Queen Hunter Roark as Yeeter External Links Watch The Highlighter Ninja Category:Movies